MOMENTS
by HungryKaoNashi
Summary: - Purely Shiraishi x Aizawa moments. :)
1. MOMENTS

TORONTO:

* * *

I grab the phone on the bedside table. Five missed calls and one voice message. It's from someone named Matt Anderson.

"Kousaku, wake up." I turn towards him and give him a slight tap on his cheek. "Someone named Matt has been calling you."

I glance at his phone again. It's only 8am. Why is he calling him this early?

Aizawa, hmm I mean Kousaku's on leave today... on leave for the next two weeks to be exact.

I can't help but smile when I thought of the time I told him that I'm going Toronto to visit him, since it's been ages since we last saw each other. He said he will try to get leave on the same time so that we can tour around and we have enough time to talk and catch things up, unlike the time he went back last year, when we literally hardly saw each other. From just hearing his plans, I knew he liked the idea.

When he flew to Japan last year, I didn't manage to get the same leave as his and I was always stuck in Lifesaving, Hiyama's gone, and Fujikawa was busy taking care of their child so we didn't manage to spent more time together. Aizawa's not the kind to complain about certain things like that, he fully understands the circumstances and my responsibilities in Lifesaving, but I don't want him to feel that he's not on my priorities list. That's why I thought of visiting him this year. I can't let him to be the one who's constantly making efforts for us to meet. Plus the fact that I terribly miss him. Him and his presence in Lifesaving so badly.

He moves slightly and reach his phone, distracting my thoughts.

He just glance at the screen for a few seconds and place it down, it's like he only checks the time.

"Hmmm." he just release a soft moan. "I'll give him a call later. It's not that important believe me." he said while placing his arm under my head and pulls me closer towards him.

"Are you sure? He called you 5 times." I rest my head against him.

"Yeah. He just wants me to cover his weekends calls. I already told him I can't. I said my girlfriend's coming that's why I took leave for two weeks but he didn't believe what I said." he said in a very sleepy voice.

I chuckled. "He didn't believe you when you said you have a girlfriend?" Well, me too. Until now there are moments that I can't believe that we ended up together.

He nods, buries his nose on my hair and starts caressing my back.

I actually can't remember the exact date when we started dating officially, but as far as I know, somehow it started on the night of his farewell dinner, a week before he left for Toronto. We're both drunk, but not too drunk to forget what we said to each other, it's like a Deja vu when we had a heart to heart conversation concerning his dad and mine. He was sitting on his favorite spot while me, Hiyama, Fujikawa and Saejima were on the counter discussing some non-sense things with Tsuneo a.k.a Mary Jane. When they started discussing about Saejima and Fujikawa's plans on their child I stood up and sat beside Aizawa and said.

 _"_ _You know what? I'm happy that you choose Toronto despite everything. But I can't deny the fact that I'm depressed at the same time."_

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said. _"I'm coming back. My life is here…."_ He gulped his drink, paused for a while, and stared at me once more _. "in Lifesaving. So, I will definitely come back."_

I was about to asked him what he meant by that but Hiyama and others came towards us, not giving us the chance to continue our conversation.

His words that night leave me in awe. I felt unsettled. It repeatedly played on my mind for days and it literally gave me sleepless nights. It's been like that for a week. But since I didn't hear anything from him after that, I forced myself to stopped wondering about it. I was convinced that maybe he meant nothing special.

Then the night before he left Japan happened. I was on night shift with Fujikawa when I received a call from him.

 _"_ _I'll definitely come back for you."_ I'm too stunned when I heard him said that on the other line. I can't utter a word. I'm too dumbfounded to say anything. Astounded, with no thoughts in my head at all, like a computer crash. Then, the reality that he's going off to Toronto tomorrow occurs to me. I unconsciously place my hand on my chest and think hard. After a long awkward silence, I heard my name.

 _"_ _Shira-… Megumi…"_

I think I get what he means now. Following the realization that it may be Aizawa's own way of saying that I am important to him.

 _"_ _I understand. I'll wait."_ At that time, I didn't know exactly where it came from. When he told me, he will definitely come back for me my subconscious told me that I'll be much willing to wait for him and that will be the appropriate response for what he said. Seriously, if that isn't a declaration of love, I don't know what it is called then. The words tumble out of me. And the rest was history.

"Did you ask him why he badly needs it?" I look up to his face trying to figure out his expression in the dark. Realizing I won't be able to as his room is in complete darkness, and the curtains won't even let any ray of sunlight in, I gave up and snuggle closer.

This is the first time we slept together since we dated. Well it's because we rarely see each other as we are on different sides of the world. Hiyama and I are still living together so when he went back last year, he didn't manage to visit me on my place.

"I didn't. I'm on leave. Seriously. I don't disturb them when they're the one on holiday."

"Okay. okay. But ask him and please hear him out first. He won't bother you that much if it's not that important to him." I said softly.

"Okay. But let's sleep first. It's still early." He clasps me tightly to his chest. I can't explain what I'm feeling right now, one thing's for sure I am so deeply in love with him.

I hug him back and before I make a facetious comment, I fell asleep.

* * *

"I thought you're on leave?" I glance at the person who came in the office. Hanna. She frowns, looking at me questionably with her hand on her waist.

"Yes. I am. But, Matt asked me to cover his calls today and tomorrow. He got urgent matters to attend to." She nods and starts walking towards her desks.

Matt's mother in law died and Shiraishi being herself told me to help him. I shouldn't have listened to her when she told me to asked Matt's reason for his request. I shook my head and let out a long sigh. Of course, Her magic works again.

I switch my computer off, grab the phone on my pocket and stand up ready to leave the room. I glance at my phone, check the time and dial my home number. I tried to rang it a few times before I heard her voice.

"Hello, Aizawa's residence." I suddenly felt like going home. I remained silent, looking at the ground while rubbing my thumb on my forefinger. Even on the phone she owns me.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Megumi." It took me a minute to respond. "You took so long to answer my call."

"I'm sorry, I'm actually in the shower." I can hear the sound of hair dryer at the background.

"I'm drying my hair now. Can you hear me? How's your shift?" she said apologetically. I wanted to regret why I agreed to cover Matt's call. I felt bad for the guy as well but thinking that it lessens the time I should have spent with Shirasishi, upsets me. I felt like my two days has been wasted. I sighed.

"Yes, I can hear you. It's fine. It's not that busy yet. I just feel like our two days will be wasted." I said casually, with a hint of regret in my voice.

"Don't. You did a good deed. He will surely return the favor to you when you need it. And we still have a week. Do you want me to come to your hospital tomorrow? Let's have breakfast at the cafe you kept on mentioning on your emails." Her voice is like music to my ears. I smiled.

"That depends if you manage to get up early." I laugh softly. I never felt so alive. I've discovered a lot more about myself and I've encountered all manner of perplexing, profound feelings and new experiences when I'm with her.

"Don't say that. I just haven't fully adjusted to the time difference yet." I shift my phone on my other ear. I let her talk and I just listen intently.

Flashing back to the time when were not together yet, she becomes more talkative now, she's slowly saying goodbye to her old timid, dense and clueless self. The night before I left Japan, I'm actually quite surprise when she told me that she understood what I meant and how she said "I will wait for you". I didn't really expected her to answer like that. I'm not prepared. I'm absolutely happy but miserable at the same time. Who wouldn't? And I'm feeling the same thing now. Just like what she said we only have a week more. A week quickly passed. I wish I can ask her to stay. But I know it's not that easy.

"I miss you. I wish I've never gone to work, I literally want to go home right now and be with you."

I heard small laughs at the other end.

"I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll get up early. Promise."

Hanging up, I lean against the cold hard glass of the hospital corridors windows.

* * *

"Kousaku, there's someone looking for you. She's sitting on the visitor's lounge." I glance quickly at the time and smiled. _She did manage to wake up early._ I told myself. I've had a tiring night. I didn't manage to sleep a blink.

"Ah, thanks."

"Girlfriend?" Katie asks, one of the Neurosurgeons who came with me at the same time. I nodded.

"Whoa. I didn't know you have any other interest outside of your work?" she continues hastily, gauging my reaction. "That's new. You have a girlfriend. Well, thinking about your unfriendliness and cold behavior to the girls who have eyes on you, that makes sense now." She reminds me of Hiyama sometimes. "The girls need to know this." She added.

I just pretended I didn't hear anything and continue typing my reports, effectively dismissing her. On my mind, I wanted to finish this quickly and meet Megumi.

The elevator is agonizingly slow, stopping on each floor. _Come on. Seriously?_ Finally, the door opens, I walk briskly towards the lounge. The nurses and staffs at the desk nearby gave me a polite smile. I smiled back leaving them with astonished expressions on their faces. I usually nod to acknowledge their greetings but today it's different. It's obvious that they notice that too.

Within a few moments I found her, sitting on the lounge while her eyes were all over the place, looking around with amusement. I watch her from a far for a few minutes and waited for her eyes to caught mine. She smiled widely and stand immediately. I span the few steps distance we have and greet her. We sits down side by side and asks each other how's last night.

"I didn't manage to sleep. Your place becomes unfamiliar cause you're not around." she confessed innocently. I turn towards her, and tucks her fringe covering her eyes behind her ears. It didn't come to me that I can be this passionate towards someone. Having Shiraishi, hmm Megumi by my side made me realized a lot of things, and makes me explore emotions that I didn't know I have. I know I'm too old for this but she really makes my heart beats wildly, like now. It's overwhelming. When I gaze around, I saw nurses and staffs were looking at us, with fondness and overwhelmed expressions written on their faces. I can't question them, perhaps this is the first time they saw me behaving like this.

"That's nice to hear then, I'm going to be hurt if you still manage to sleep comfortably without me around." I said coyly. Her face turns red. "Ehh?"

"Wait for me here, I'm just going to change." she nods. I pat her head before I walk away.

We're walking quietly side by side towards the entrance, when I took her hand and intertwines it with mine. She glances at me, made this surprised expression on her face. I squinted and just shrugged my shoulder. I saw her smile at the corner of my eyes and she then places her left hand on my arm.

* * *

Aizawa's hands brush across my temple, part of me wants to turn and respond but mostly I want to stay asleep. Hmm. I moan and burrow into the pillow. I open my eyes reluctantly. It's dusk outside, Aizawa is leaning over, gazing at me intently. Oh no! I still can't get used to this side of Aizawa's. It's been 9 days since I came to Toronto. It's like I'm starting to see a different side of him every day.

Again, my mind drifts me away to the night I arrived. Just like the time we first saw each other after his confession on the phone, both of us can feel the rage of awkwardness surrounding us. When I saw him waiting at the arrival gate, he just waved at me and gave me this epic awkward smile. We didn't even hug or kiss each other like what other couples would normally do when they finally got together after a long time of separation. We're completely the opposite. We literally can't act normally on each other's presence at first.

I think the fact that we haven't seen each other physically for so long is a huge factor. Plus, it's me and Aizawa, I mean Kousaku.

I scolded myself few times that night and before, and repeatedly told my brain that _"It's only Aizawa. The same eccentric, cold, impassive and ambitious guy I worked with before in Lifesaving."_ But still nothing changed. Every time we saw each other again, I can't help feeling anxious, awkward, and conscious initially. I can't throw the thought that we're not colleagues sharing sentiments and worries with each other anymore but a long-distance couple now, which makes the whole situation different. I guess I'm still not fully used to it yet.

I, then remembered how we bought pizza and chips on our way to his apartment and how we ate dinner quietly. He questioned things about my flight, trying to create a small conversation to make ourselves at ease with each other's presence and lessen the awkwardness between us. We talked and talked and talked and talked till we have no idea how much time has passed and how we become fully comfortable and how we ended up being passionate with each other, like now. Fortunately, it didn't take a while.

"Hey, you don't have plans of getting up don't you?" He said pulling my thoughts back to the present

"I'm tired. I think I'm really getting old." I told him softly. We've been touring around Toronto for the past days. We had dinner in 360, a restaurant in CN tower, a 553-meter tower. The panoramic view of the city lights is spectacular and it's indeed one of the highlights during my stay here. A day which I think I won't ever forget. Following that, we went to Casa Loma, Distillery Historic District, St. Lawrence Market and visit museums and galleries in Ontario. We're walking' hand in hand. It's been a bliss. Literally. I never had so much fun like this before.

"Let's just stay at home for today then." He sits at the edge of the bed, caressing my arm. Likely waiting for me to make a move.

Feeling guilty, I slowly sit up covering my face. I feel embarrass all of a sudden. Kousaku, look so fresh, with his messy drenched hair, he already showered. I feel so conscious, I have this woke up like this look. My hair's messy and it's all over my face. I look up in shock at the clock in his room and realise the time. 12:35 PM. My eyes widened!

"Ehh, I'm sorry, I overslept again." I immediately climb out of the bed on the side he was sitting on. Still covering my face, I run quickly to the bathroom. As soon as the door close, I heard him says something.

"It's ok. Let's just rest for today and tomorrow then. We still have enough time to tour around."

I look at my face on the mirror and strokes my hair. This is so embarrassing. I told myself. A few minutes later, I heard a knock from outside. I check myself on the mirror one more time before opening the door and pop my head out.

"Here." He said while handing me clean towel. I smiled shyly and utter a soft 'thank you' in return.

I'm aware that there are still some things I don't know about him, and things we may disagree on in the future, but I know He will be the first and the last. Surely, it's the same thing for him.

* * *

We were in the airport waiting for the departure gates to open. It's very obvious that both of us were feeling down. The reality that three hours from now, we will be far away from each other again is slowly sinking in. We're sitting next to each other, literally not saying a thing. I took her hand. Two weeks quickly passed. I sigh... deeply.

"Hey." I pause for a few seconds. Thinking hard what to say. Looking at Shiraishi's face. She glances at me questioningly. I can tell she's on the verge of crying.

"I'll see you soon..." I mumble, trying to bring my pounding heartbeat under control. She puts her chin on my shoulder and whisper something on my ears after releasing a soft sob. My hand curls behind her head, stroking her hair. It's only then I realized she's really trying hard not to cry.

"- it'll be longer. I promise. I'm aware that there are still some things I don't know about her, and things we may disagree on in the future, but I know she will be my first and my last. I don't need anyone else. Just her.

* * *

Please do leave a comment, review or critism and let me know what you guys think...I seriously want to write better next tym so dont hesitate to let me know which, where and what to improve. Let's continously feed each other's hungry soul with more Aizawa and Shiraishi moments since it's still a long way to 2018. Thank you. This fandom is undeniably the bestest. 😚


	2. RESOLUTION

It's everything I imagined it would be. The weather's being kind to us and we had a perfect spring morning - sun is shining brightly with only a few clouds on the sky. There's still a slight chill in the air which is absolute enough to wander around aimlessly. Everything from the weather to the scenery looks perfect.

We're now eating dinner in 360, a restaurant at the CN Tower, which is known as one of Toronto's finest, it features unforgettable food combined with a magnificent revolving view of Toronto more than 350 metres (1,151 ft) below. It indeed offers an incomparable culinary experience just like what online reviews said.

"So, should I take your picture?" Kousaku ask picking up his phone just as I tuck food on my mouth. I feel a flushing warm sensation on my cheeks, unsure of how I would react and at the same time conscious of how I will look on the picture. I can tell my cheeks turns red instantly. I try to draw a smile on my face, thinking he wouldn't take a shot but he seriously did took one. I was left in awe. _What was that?_ I blink in disbelief. I didn't really expect that. He looks at the viewfinder, show it to me and pull a face.

"Perhaps, I'll wait until you finished." He glance at me and smile timidly. Hiding amusement on his voice.

"What does that mean? Am I not attractive enough when I'm eating?" I ask after swallowing the food on my mouth.

"No, you know you are... for me at least." he chuckled. Seeing Aizawa now is different from the cold, impassive, and arrogant guy from before.

Previously he didn't exhibit any expression on his face, he didn't speak much, he seldom smile and didn't even answer back most of the time. It's refreshing to see a side of him like this and I can't deny the fact that I prefer this side of him more.

As we have complimentary access to the Look Out and Glass Floor levels of the CN Tower, following our meal, we stroll around and enjoy the breathtaking panoramic view of the city. It's definitely overwhelming to see bright and blinking lights from above. I grab my phone from my bag and take one shot.

"How about a photo?" realizing we got a perfect backdrop as you can see the picturesque view of the city lights from behind. I stare at him for a few seconds, and wait for his reply.

"Ok." digging out his camera and standing back.

"No, you've got to be in the photo too. I think you're arms are long enough for a selfie. Or here-" I handed him my phone. "use this one instead."

Kousaku looks behind us, at the view and position me before standing next to me. I was laughing inside, thinking him, the great Aizawa Kousaku, taking a selfie. This is new to me. I wonder what's Hiyama and Fujikawa's reaction will be like if they saw what he is about to do at this moment. I bet they're going to laugh hard at him if they saw this. He's about to take a picture when another couple walk towards our direction and volunteer to take a picture of us. Kousaku glanced at me before reluctantly handed his camera to them.

He place his arm on my shoulder while his other hand grab mine and place it behind his back. I can't help but smile. It feels good to be nestled with him. It's been my fifth day in Toronto since I arrived. And it feels different now compare to the first time we met at the airport. I don't feel any awkwardness at this moment, though there are still moments that I can't get use to this side of him. The guy count from one to three before he took the picture. He then gives the camera back to Kousaku, and we both utter a warm 'thank you'. We stayed wrap up together as he reviews the picture on the viewfinder.

After a few seconds, I immediately remove my hand on his back, feeling embarrassed realizing that we stayed that way for longer than necessary.

This city has got right under my skin, and makes me want to be passionate with him all of a sudden. Ugh, What's happening? This is Toronto, it's not even Paris.

I can feel he's looking at me and I can't turn to meet his eyes. I'm not sure what's happening to me, but I kept on having these strange thoughts on my head.

"I had no idea that this place was so impressive." trying my best to distract myself from my craziness.

I gather all my strength and look back at him, He's standing behind me, smiling.

I tuck my hair behind my ears, slightly getting self conscious. I look at him questioningly.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you like this."

"What?.. happy?" trying to dig deeper on his thoughts.

"Yes."

"I do. Well, it's new to you because you've only seen me at my worst. You've witnessed everything you don't need to see and you've been always there on my lowest moments, shedding tears over things." I rant.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" he said as we start walking around outside the building.

"Of what?" I ask.

"Of going out with me." he lowers his voice. I waited for a few seconds before I answer his question.

"Definitely. I actually really enjoyed it, I mean being with you, even we're not always together. I knew I made the right decision." I said and give him a reassuring nod.

"How bout you?" Feeling nervous. Trying to bring my pounding heartbeat in control.

"What?"

"Do you think you made the right choice?" I pause, and look at him straight in the eyes. It's now my turn to ask him. I know he knows what I mean.

"Absolutely." we both smile in solidarity.

Our eyes lock upon each other and I feel that thing again. I want to reach up and run my hand on his face and pull his face into mine. I shake my head. I took a deep breath and erase the things running on my mind. Weighing myself if I'm brave enough to do that. I sigh and look up at the building once more and then glance at him again. He was about to say something when we suddenly hear a loud crashing sound.

After that a swarm of people run towards where the sound came from. Andrenaline rush from our body and we both run immediately to the scene. There's motorcyle accident nearby. We tried to squeeze into the crowd to get closer to the injured party.

"Excuse us, were doctors." After hearing what he said, the crowd automatically give way to us.

Kousaku and I manage to draw near to them, disbelief clearly rush on our faces when saw the persons lying down on the street with blood stains on their clothes. The couple who took picture of us earlier. We exchange glances and instantly start doing the initial assessments, Kousaku examines the guy thoroughly and I start assessing her girlfriend's.

"Kousaku, she have pneumothorax, I need to drain the air.. now." I told him, I stand, walk a few steps and look around, checking if there's any pharmacy near us. But I failed, there's none on sight.

"It's about 15 minutes walk from here." Kousaku said. 30 mins back and forth. 30 minutes is quite long.

I think hard, thinking what's the best alternative to deliver treatment.

"Do you think you can ask them if they have any alcohol and something sharp that can cut skin like a cutter or something." I told him. I can understand English, but I'm not a fluent speaker. He asks the crowd immediately and luckily, there's someone who had an isopropyl alcohol with them. I pour all the things on my bag, searching for my pen. I am in the middle of removing the ink cartridge when a student handed me a cutter asking if that's okay? I nod and delightfully thank him.

"I'm sorry this may sting but please bear with it, this is the only available things I can use." I told her in plain simple english. I sterilize the pen and the cutter with alcohol and pour the remaining on my hand and the patients body.

I just need to make an opening to release the air on her lungs, I breathe hard and let out a deep sigh. This is it. Lifesaving in Toronto.

* * *

"You're girlfriend's a bad ass." James said, one of the emergency doctors in Toronto General Hospital, the hospital where I work. It's the nearest hospital near CN tower where the accident happened that's why they've sent the patients here. The paramedics invite us to come as we did the initial assesment and treatment for them.

I nod in agreement. I can't help but to feel proud. I glance at Megumi, standing a meter away from the patients trolley, looking after the one she saved today. I know if she's allowed to, she won't leave and continue checking up on the her but she can't. The hospital strictly don't allow outside doctors to mend their patients eventhough she did manage to save her before the ambulance and paramedics arrived at the scene. The guy, her boyfriend had an open fracture on his leg and scratches all over his face and upper extremities.

Both of them surprisingly didn't have any serious brain injury.

"You're on top man!" another doctor said. I just smile and starts walking towards her. "Nothing to ask for more huh!" he added.

James walk with me, tap my shoulder and glance at Megumi once more. "You're indeed a lucky guy." He said softly, and walk pass us, after giving Megumi an reassuring acknowledgement smile and a 'nice to meet you'.

I stare at her and said "You're on leave woman, you're not suppose to bring Lifesaving here."

* * *

Dindakusuma here's what I've promise! Hope I made justice to the prompt you left on your comment. It took me a while, 'cause I had to reasearch and gather some stuffs to make it believable.


	3. GRAVITY

One week and 4 days since I arrived in Toronto. _I only have 3 days left to spend with him._ The idea that I'm going back to Japan soon makes me feel down _._ I glance at the window and tried to distract myself by looking at the view outside. Unconsciously, I let out a deep sigh.

"Anything wrong?" Kousaku who is sitting beside me asks. We were on a bus for a day tour to Niagara Falls, part of the itinerary he planned beforehand.

Think Megumi, Think! I shake my head.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit sleepy. We wake up so early." I said as an excuse, trying to look convincing. This is supposed to be a happy day for us and I don't want to tell him that I feel sad because we only have 3 days left to be together. I don't want to ruin our remaining days together because of my drama. Kousaku stares at me closely, measuring my expression for a moment. Knowing myself as a terrible liar, I smiled and look away instantly, avoiding his eyes. Frightened that he can sense that I'm lying.

"Try to sleep then." He said after a few seconds of silence. Before I manage to turn my head towards him to answer, I felt his hand, placing my head to lean on his shoulder. I feel my mind spinning out of control and my heart feels like it will jump out of my chest. The thought of him, behaving this way really made me happy. His other hand landed on my lap, gently tapping it with rhythm, encouraging me to close my eyes and drift myself to sleep. All the sadness ingesting me disappears and replaced by warmth and unexplainable contentment. I felt safe. I felt home.

* * *

"Kousaku." My head automatically turn when I heard a certain voice called him. _Seriously?_

Flashing back to the night we saved the couple who took our picture in CN Tower.

We were walking in the hospital corridors on the way to their department when a tall slim and sophisticated lady approach him. The same lady in front of us right now.

 _"_ _Kousaku, you're here again, don't you think you miss us that much?" she said while smiling widely. I'm not that fluent in speaking English but I did understand what she said. The way she addresses him is somewhat informal. I glance at her intently, p_ _art of me desperately want to know more about her._

 _"_ _I just need to get something." He answered back. I astoundingly turn my head towards him. "We need to change." He continues pointing our clothes. They started talking about what happened earlier and how we end up being here. My eyebrows automatically meet midway and suddenly I feel my chest tightens. It was followed by thoughts which I don't want to entertain or even ponder about, but his actions now make me feel something I can't explain. Although his replies are kinda' short, the thought that he responds to her questions brings me discomfort._

 _"Oh, I see." nodding. I saw her glancing at me, her eyes going down to our intertwined hands. I'm not sure if I'm a bit frustrated because she didn't notice my presence instantly or it is because Aizawa, I mean Kousaku is speaking to her casually plus the fact that he responds to her swiftly. Well, I couldn't hide my astoundment, that's because before, most of the time he didn't gave us any reply when we're saying something to him. He just pretended that he didn't hear us and acted uninterested, walk away and that's it. No response. Nothing. That's how it goes for several years which is totally different from what's happening right now. I tried erasing negative thoughts in my mind._

 _"_ _Is it her?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Kousaku answered briefly and starts introducing us. She offered her hand and I, of course accepts it. "Nice to meet you." Both of us uttered the same thing. She smiled. She actually seems genuinely nice. It's just that… It's just that._

"Well go ahead first." Kousaku said, distracting my thoughts. They chatted for a few minutes about things which took me a minute before I manage to process on my brain. Their conversation lasted for like 7 minutes before we waved goodbye with each other. I let out a sigh of relief. From tension to relief to something else. This feeling is seriously driving me mad.

"What are you thinking?" he said, with a hint of concern in his voice. I just shook my head, at the same time weighing myself if am courageous enough to speak and express what's on my mind. I could feel his gaze to my face but I choose not to stare back and just keep my eyes forward, relishing the view. Kousaku and I took the cruise, that gets us as close to Horseshoe Falls as possible. Hearing how loud the water is, feeling its powerful spray and admiring the multicolored radiance from a different vantage point is surely a bliss, but I can't enjoy it as much as I want because I'm surrounded by this undesirable madness.

"Tell me something." He asked after a minute. "What were you thinking? Before we came you're mood's not as bad as you are now. Something's off but you're not that uninterested. I couldn't understand your expression, but it's obvious that your mind is occupied by something."

I shake my head, trying to deny his claims.

"You're such a bad liar, you know that." He answered.

He walks slowly around the table and pause a few steps away, he reached out to touch his fingertips to my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sad that we only have a few days left." I said concededly. I look away, finding courage to utter another word. He didn't answer. At the corner of my eyes he just stared at me for an immeasurable period of time. His gazed is so intense which is enough to make my heart leaps, and begins making a jittery thumping beat.

Unable to wait for his reply, I turn my head towards him and asks again. "Does that makes you sad too?" This time I am looking straight in his eyes.

After a few seconds he answered. "Yes." He said softly. He's still staring at me intently, his face remains unreadable. "Is there anything else?"

The darkness slipped by us in silence.

I fold all my courage, took a deep breath and let out a shallow sigh. "I know this is wrong, but I just don't like it when you are talking so casually with her." I said softly, almost whispering. I look down, trying to reflect on my actions. I know I'm being unreasonable. They're colleagues. It's like Hiyama and Saejima. I really hated myself for being like this and not being able to tell the difference.

"I didn't know your like that. Being dense and clueless before? That's surprising." His voice was then immediately replace by amusement.

He lifts my chin with his cold, gentle finger and lightly trace the shape of my lips.

A dozen emotions played across his face. "Megumi, listen. She's not you." He said, shortening the distance between our faces. He was so close, as I could feel his warm breath.

His lips were about to touched mine when fireworks start splashing across the dark skies. We both gaze up at the same time, startled, flustered and embarrassed. I stared at him after a few seconds and he did the same. He took my hand and as we throw glances at each other, inevitably a lit smile twitched on our lips.

* * *

I apologize if this seems off. Can't find the mood to write these past days. 's kinda short but I hope this is enough to fill in our deprived hearts.


	4. REUNION

JAPAN:

Timeline will be seven months after Shiraishi's vacation in Toronto.

* * *

"Ah. You're secretly a messy person, aren't you?" I said as soon as I step in inside her apartment. I can't help myself not to comment when my eyes went all over the place and witness how her living room is in full mess. There's clothes everywhere. The throw pillows were all on the floor and there's a lot of cans of beer, crisps and leftovers on the center table. Disbelief was written on my face. I know it's Hiyama's, but seeing her flustered face earlier when she saw her living room makes me want to tease her more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it's this messy. It was neat and tidy yesterday when I left for work." She said apologetically, embarrassment cross over her face. "You can take a sit over there first." pointing at her small dining room. "I'll just clean this chaos." she said while picking up the clothes on the floor.

I walk towards her and take the laundry basket on her hand. I'd rather help her sorting through Hiyama's untidiness than so sit around. I smile at her. I absolutely want the place to look tidy as well as it's really in desperate clutter of being cleared out.

"Let me help you." She smiles back and nod in agreement.

* * *

She's at the bookshelf putting away the last book on her hand. Two hours quickly passed since we came to her apartment and started cleaning and tidying up. I sat down comfortably on the sofa and gaze up at her. "Do you think Ogata-san knows that she's like this?" I can't help not to ask.

She glances at me and walks straight into to the fridge getting us something to drink.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." She chuckled. Hearing her suppressed laughter is enough to wear out my exhaustion. She headed towards my direction with two glasses of lemonade on her hand. She places both on the center table and sat beside me.

"Do you feel tired?" she asks.

I turn my head towards her direction, still leaning on the sofa's back rest comfortably.

"A bit. jet lagged perhaps?" I just arrived yesterday evening, exactly seven months after she left me in Toronto for her vacation. I stare at her keenly. Her hair grew longer. The same length when we started our fellowship in Shohoku. A small smile lit on my lips while reminiscing the past. My left hand automatically moves and lands on her face, cupping her cheeks.

"I missed you." I said, my thumb gently stroking her cheeks. Her face instantly turns red, practically the reddest I've seen. I move closer and hold her with my arms. _Still the same._ I thought. It's always like this every time we saw each other after a long time. I wonder when will she be able to get used to it. One of the good things I learned in Toronto and brought an apparent change with me was learning how important it is to interact with people. Being in a foreign western country makes me realize that not responding to others and not interacting with them is a no - no. Well, though I still have reservations, but compare to the old Kousaku before, I think I became a bit more open in voicing out my thoughts.

"You should have rest first then." Concern was on her voice. I only slept for a few hours and went out straight to see her. She happened to be on night shift so she couldn't fetch me in the airport last night. Partly my fault because I didn't inform her ahead of time. I was planning to surprise her, thinking she will sticks on her schedule but I didn't reckon that she will exchange shift with Fujikawa. It totally slips my mind that she's capable of doing that to help others.

She releases herself from my embrace and look at my eyes. "I missed you too." She said softly. "Let me get something on my room." she stands up quite abruptly and walk towards her room. As I can sense her discomfort and uneasiness I quickly followed her and before she reaches the door, I manage to grab her hand and embrace her tightly from behind. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I turn her around facing me, questioning her actions.

"I'm sorry, I terribly miss you too but it's just that… I felt uncomfortable, knowing I haven't wash my hair yet and I'm sweaty too." she said placing her hand on my back, grabbing my shirt and embracing me in return. Her face buried on my chest.

"You don't need feel embarrassed. It's just me." I hold onto her shoulders and distance myself a bit. I look at her straight in the eyes and shortened the distance between our faces. My heartbeat was beating wildly and as my lips almost touch hers, we're both disconcerted when we heard loud knocks on the door following Hiyama's voice asking Megumi to open the door.

Startled, a rattled what are we going to do look flash on Megumi's face. Unable to articulate the present situation, Megumi throw me off inside her room, asking me to stay quiet. Before I manage to respond, she already closes the door.

I can't help not to shake my head and smile. Controlling myself not to laugh. She literally never fails to amuse me. I'm flustered too, but I was thinking Hiyama knows that were dating so there wouldn't be an issue if she saw me in Megumi's apartment. I can't really comprehend what's on Megumi's mind when she throws me off into her room and ask me to hide myself.

"What took you so long?" I heard Hiyama asked, questioning Megumi what took her so long on opening the door. It took seconds before I hear the latter's response.

"E-eer, you didn't go to work?" responding unconnectedly. Nervousness hints all over her voice. Megumi is terrible when it comes to lying and knowing Hiyama, she knows her well. Sooner or later she will definitely notice Megumi's hiding something from her.

"I did, I just decided to go home. I drank too much last night that's why this headache's killing me, I even forgot my keys in the office."

"Ahh that's why it's so messy when w—I mean I came back earlier."

I decided not to listen to their conversation anymore and started to wander around her bedroom, trying hard not to make any sound. My eyes roam at the four corners of her room. She certainly is a very organized person. Her room was definitely a perfect reflection of herself. I ended up on her study table and hold the frame beside her laptop. It's us, taken on Toronto, when we had dinner on CN Tower. I slide my fingers on the picture tracing Megumi's face. Reminiscing everything that happened on that epic day, how we ended up having this picture, how I failed to say I love you to her, how she brought Lifesaving in Toronto up to how proud am I being told that I'm lucky to have her. Lots of emotions sentient on my chest. I can't even fully describe in full detail what I'm feeling right now, but one thing's for sure. I'm madly in love with this woman.

* * *

I was busy preparing dinner having a lot of thoughts in my mind, when Hiyama said something that makes my heart almost jump out of my chest and make me automatically turn towards her direction.

"Why don't you call Aizawa. Let's have dinner together."

"Huh?" I said trying to look oblivious as I can. She's sitting comfortably at the sofa, watching some medical shows on tv. She's looking at me cheekily with her signature Cheshire cat grin drawn on her face.

"I said call him and let him join us for dinner." She mouthed.

I look away, avoiding Hiyama's stare. Trying hard to hide the nervousness on my face. "Ahh. I tried calling him earlier but his phone is still off." I answered casually. Even I doesn't feel convinced to what I said. _I'm really bad at lying_ , I scolded myself. I close my eyes, let an edgy sigh out and focused on peeling the carrots on my hands.

"Ehhhhh. He should be in Japan now, right? Fujikawa told me he'd be arriving last night." Hiyama replied, not persuaded at all. I can feel her eyes piercing behind my back and can see her grinning face in my head, enough for me to feel wary. She knows me well, one more wrong response and I'm done, she will be able to depict what am I hiding something from her.

"Maybe he's still sleeping, it's a long flight, he must be tired." Praying hard that I sounded convincing this time. I heard Hiyama chuckled and ended up laughing so loud.

I can't help myself not to look back at her and ask. "What?" requesting for an explanation.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering where is he sleeping-." she pauses and starts giggling again when I gave her a puzzling look on my face. _Did she know?_ Asking myself. I started to feel more cautious.

She waves her hand on the air and defeatedly said. "Don't mind me. I'm talking nonsense." still with a huge grin on her face.

After a few seconds her concentration went back to the tv screen. I let out a sigh of relief. _Finally! She stopped!_

I throw all my attention in chopping the meat in front of me. I don't want to lie to her. If only I manage to think and act straight earlier, I don't need to think now where I would start and how I would tell her how Kousaku ended up in my room. She knows that were dating for years so it's normal for him to be around. _Stupid me._ It's just that Kousaku and I were about to ki- and her presence earlier makes me feel flustered and cause me not to think properly.

I felt really bad. For lying to her and abandoning Kousaku in my room.

My thoughts went back when I checked up on him earlier when Hiyama's on the bathroom, he was comfortably sleeping soundly on my bed. It's obvious that he's very exhausted. Well, I can't blame him, he had a long flight and didn't even catch a proper sleep but he chose to go straight to Shohoku to fetch me so we can spend time together and thinking how I reacted earlier, I felt so disappointed at myself. I let out a deep sigh and weigh myself. _I'm going to end this lies now._

"Ano- actually Kousaku is -" I'm in the process of gathering all my courage to explain things when Hiyama cuts me off. Just when I decided to tell her the truth.

"Shiraishi." She said and pauses, "Stop it, okay? You know you're literally not good in lying."

I stop and listen to her intently without looking at her. I barely take my eyes off on the knife and chopping board in front of me. Waiting for the next thing she's going to say.

"I know Aizawa is here, from the moment I stepped in. So, there's no need for you to hide him." My body stiffens and my mind went blank for a few minutes. Hiyama walks towards me and ended up standing behind me, with me unable to explain how she did it in a span of seconds.

My shoulder shrugs off when she whispers something on my ear. "Tell me, are you doing some naughty stuffs earlier before I came?"

My face turns red instantly. I was caught just before I am about to tell the truth. Seeing my flustered reaction confirms the thoughts she had on her mind. She releases a very loud evil laughter and went back to the sofa.

"How did you know that he's -" I haven't even finish my question when she starts answering.

"His shoes at the front."

* * *

Hope this will entertain you, guys.

I tried to think hard what to write 'cause I think it will take me weeks to post another one, but this is all I came up with.


End file.
